Trust Me
by xZuzuLovex
Summary: Zuko bumps into a stranger, gets kidnapped by Pirates and maybe befriends the Avatar? Or not.Find out! ZukoxMy OC Character! Rated T for language.


**Chapter One**

_Bloody Pirates_

Stupid sales. I hate the market. I can't believe Uncle sent me here to do this. All for some stupid tea that I hate. Oh well. I'm here and done with it, almost. So this was how my day was going so far. The sun was scorching my pale skin, just the way I like it. The mere peasants around me, grumbled and complained but I just raised my head higher adding another reason to my list why, the Fire Nation is superior. We are not weak.

_Weak. _Those words haunted my soul. I gently brushed my scar but turned my head away in disgust. I shouldn't even let the thought of being weak infest my brain. But back to my story, it was just another busy day in Ba Sing Sai….

"Stupid, contaminated, market. I swear one day this place will pay…" Zuko mumbled under his breath kicking a rock which might have accidentally caused a man running a cabbage cart to fall and knock all the cabbages over. It was only a little bit his fault, right? Zuko pulled his head back and let his laughter roar. He was too busy ducking into a nearby alley and wiping his eyes to notice a young girl running the exact way, and consequently had her head turned as well.

-----8-----

KA-BOOM!

The two collided and bonked heads into each other, the collision knocked them both to the ground. "Ughuhadfjks", Zuko mumbled and groaned, he was able to open one eye before realizing the girl hand landed right on top of him. "UGH!" He yelled and his body froze, the girl seemed to be right around his age and had the same dark hair like him, maybe a little lighter, she wore a normal green tunic and that tunic seemed to be plastered to his own. He breathed slightly not knowing exactly what to do. He checked his surroundings and noticed he was by the docks where the boats were. His thoughts were broken when he heard the girl moan. "Ugg..where am I?" she moaned lightly and her eyes broke open. He swore he saw their it be that color he thought he would never see again? _Gold. Fire nation…_these words repeated over and over in his mind. After a moment, the girl recouped her thoughts and let out a small yelp, and scrambled off of the stranger. She was able to get off of him but not for long, she fell to her knees and held her head, "Ouch." She muttered and said something about having to leave right now to her self.

Zuko shook his head and muttered, "Are you alright…?" She nodded and Zuko got up and shook the dirt off his robe, then the most unexpected happened. Oh what a horrible day it was going to be.

A pirate. It had to be a pirate. Of all the people who were chasing her, it was a pirate.

Zuko saw something in the glimmer of sun but didn't think twice before turning to leave. But a scream engulfed his mind. A woman scream.

"Dirty, bastard!" Zuko swiftly turned around to find the girl in the hands of a pirate. Well really her _hair_ in the hands of a pirate. He had her bent over, pulling her hair close to him. "That'll teach ya to run from me you bloody whore." His attention was slowly changed to Zuko. "Is this your bloody boyfriend? I thought you had better taste, Say. Oh well throw them both in the brig."

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE HELL HE IS!" She screamed bloody hell to him. Oh dear god. Things happened so fast, Zuko didn't have time to send a death look at anyone. His hands were tied up and so were his feet, a blind fold was placed on his eyes and all he could hear was a girl yelling or slightly being silenced, "Put him back! I don't know who the bloody hell he is! LEAVE HIM!"

Zuko tried to yell but a damp rag was placed over his mouth and every turned black…oh how Uncle was going to be mad about this one.

**8------AuthorsNote------8**

Yeah I know it's kind fast, but I promise the next Chapters won't be like that! Oh and you'll find out more of my OC characters. Her past and look will be fully detailed very, very soon. Oh and it's my FIRST fanfiction! Hope you like. PLEASE review! Thanks a bunch.

-Kari


End file.
